real_life_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Desmia Rosemount
Full Name: ''' Desmia Rosemount '''Age: 17 (teenager) Gender/Sex: Female Relationship Status: Single Parents/Guardian: ''' Katrina Rosemount '''Race/Ethnicity: American Appearence: Desmia has long blonde hair that she sometimes curls, straighten, tie up or beautify depending on her mood. She has brown chestnut eyes and an athletic body. She tries to look best, being a huge fashionista, and always has great style. She practically always wears makeup. Sexualality: Heterosexual Native Language: English Current Location: NYC Personality/Traits: Desmia is judged to be an incredibly stubborn and a little bit sarcastic girl. Her extreme stubbornness might have taken root because of the fact that her mother was very protective of her as a child, which lead to her rebellious attitude. She goes to dangerous lengths to accomplish what she wants, usually putting herself in trouble. She can freak out and be a drama queen about the smallest things, such as fashion/beauty crisises. But when she wants to, she may be a very caring person, with lots of compassion for her friends and family. When it comes to love, she does not truly trust boys, leading to short and unserious relationships. This is the effect of her insecurity, despite her over-confidence. Desmia tends to swing moods, depending on the situation. History: Desmia's parents, Clooney Foster and Katrina Rosemount, met at a local bar, in New York. Over a drink or two, they quickly fell in love, and ending up dating each other. A couple of months had past, and they moved in to an apartment together, making them more official then ever. Everything was as fine as heaven until Clooney started coming late from home every night. Katrina began becoming suspicious, as far as hiring a private investigator to find out what was going on. A couple of days later, the detective came back, revealing to Katrina that his boyfriend was having many affairs with other women. She was heart-broken by this, and ran away, taking her belongings. But it was too late, as she became pregnant. She moved in with an old friend of hers, as her parents rejected her, since she was pregnant. Katrina decided to keep the baby as it came to the world. Despite the storyline behind Desmia's birth, Katrina loved her with all her heart. By the time her child had turned 3, she had found a new boyfriend, whom she had married within a year of dating. He was named Pete, and was a wealthy man who took care of Desmia as if she was his own daughter. The same was to Desmia, who loved her step-father. He always bought her everything she had ever wanted, thus making Desmia a spoiled child. She would throw tantrums whenever she didn't get a toy right away, or when something wasn't impeccable to her eyes. At school, she always for average grades. She was extremely popular, which was mostly caused by her designer clothing. She would make out and break up with every boys in her grade, as serious relationships weren't her thing. She is currently studying at Hayden High. She dreams of becoming a model or a singer, and of getting a decent boyfriend. Signature:'Cause though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore!~ 23:26, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:Life Giving Category:Approved